Fanmails for 4kids
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: 4kids receive a bunch of um... fan mails... 4Kids bashing & Lots of pissed off fans & characters!
1. This is how we feel

TO: 4Kids From: Tao Ren  
  
Kisama~!!!! How Dare you make me sound British??!!!! I'm from CHINA!! CHINA!!!~! I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
-4Kids: Yeah, whatever! Wait your turn, you're number 9999.  
  
______________________  
  
To: 4Kids From: SK Fan  
  
Dear 4kids, Will you ever dub an anime without DESTROYING its originality?  
  
4Kids: NOOOO!!! WE WANT TO SEE INNOCENT ANIME FANS SUFFER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!  
  
_____________________  
  
To: Clarence From: Mrs.4Kids  
  
Clarence J. 4Kids!!! Stop with your anime dubbing nonsense this instant & clean your room!!!!  
  
4Kids: MOM?!!! Umm....I'll do it later....  
  
___________________  
  
To: 4Kids From: Tamao  
  
Anou....4Kids san, stop making our names weird onegai....  
  
4Kids: NO!! THE NAMES ARE CREATIVE!!! NOT WEIRD LIKE HOROHORO OR TAMAO!! THEY'RE NOT NORMAL!!! So BWEH!!  
  
___________________________  
  
To: 4Kids From: Dark Demon Angel  
  
Annyaro~!!! How dare you make Shaman King badly dubbed?! I shall destroy you with my authoress powers, baka!!!!!  
  
4Kids: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! AUTHOR OR AUTHORESS POWERS ARE OF NO MATCH FROM THE POWER OF.... EVIL DUBBING POWERS OF DOOM!!!  
  
____________________________  
  
To: 4Kids From: Oyamada manta  
  
My voice... My Manjien... My friends... MY NAME!! T____T;; IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUUUUU!!!  
  
4Kids: Yeah, I'm good, aren't I? ^_^  
  
____________________  
  
DDA: Just goes to show you that 4Kids sux... We ALL know that!! (I managed to get an episode from America through my cousin who just came back) 


	2. WE HATE YOU!

To: 4kids From: An extremely pissed off fan  
  
BAKA!! Ren is from England, Manta sounds like he has a cold, Anna is being more... ::shudder:: nice... Amidamaru's name sound weird, & Yoh is just plain stupid. What are you gonna do next?!! Forget what I asked, I'm gonna destroy you before you do anymore damage!!!  
  
4KIDS: Hmm... let's see... I was thinking about making Lyserg a girl, making the X-laws super angsty, make Marco gay(::Cough::), & turn Iron Maiden Jeanne into Flower Princess Jannette, Make the Lilly 5 into the Stooges5, turn Chocolove into a hippie, not to mention I was also thinking about making Morphin being able to... TALK FRENCH!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! AND YOU CANNOT STOP MEEEE!!!!  
  
_____________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS From: Eliv Since you ruined such a good anime, you have to pick a consequence. Here are you choices!  
  
a) Glomp Marco who's wearing a pink, frilly, tutu in the middle of the desert.  
  
or  
  
b) Let me stab you repeatedly, cut off your head, place it on a totem pole, dance round it, wrap toilet paper around it then flush it down the toilet while your bloody corpse burns in hell.  
  
4KIDS: O__O;; I mean, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!! WE OWN SHAMAN KING NOW, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!! ...And by the way, Marco's my man!! He's so handsome!! I don't mind choosing the first one *Screams like a girl... Even though he's a guy* Kyaaaa!! ^.^  
  
(A/N: Yes!! I knew it!! 4kids IS gay! XD)  
  
______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS From: Bokutou no Ryuu  
  
My gang WILL defeat your... My... Whoever's Dead-enders!! IT SOUNDS STUPID!! STUPID!! S-T-U-P-I-D!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME & MY FRINED'S BONDS!! IN THE NAME OF DUBBING KILLER'S PRIDE, I SWEAR I'LL DESTROY YOU!!! XO (A/N: ooc, isn't he?)  
  
4KIDS: LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, ELVIS WANNABE!! To tell you the truth, I was about to make you gay & fall in love with Lyserg AND Marco, BE GRATEFUL!! I never liked you!! And by the way, wait your turn!! You're number 1029 of people who wants to behead me, so XP  
  
_______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS From: Falcon Strife  
  
Question. WHY THE HELL DO YOU TAKE TEEN-RATED SHOWS AND TURN THEM INTO G- RATED SHOWS?!?! DAMN YOU 4KIDS!  
  
4KIDS: OF COURSE!! Otherwise, no one is going to buy our dubbed SK products & make me rich!! We have a lot of ideas: SK action figure with a British voiced Len, Shaman King T-shirt with Marco as the Shaman King (Eeeeeeewww) AND OUR NEWEST ONE: THE 4KIDS SK DUBBED SK ARMY!! FEATURING A BENDABLE MANTA, A YOH & ANNA NAILPOLISH FOR LITTLE GIRLS, & A FRENCH TALKING MORPHIN!!  
  
( A/N: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!)  
  
______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS From: Pakkizuki (Evangelic)  
  
Baka 4KIDS!! ANNYAROO~~ TSUKAMAERO!! Go to hell & burn your friggin' ass & while you're at it, ask the devil to put a pitchfork up your ass!! WHY 4KIDS??!! WHY??!!!!  
  
4KIDS: 1: Because I'm evil. 2: I want Marco to be mine *Dreamy sigh* 3: I like seeing innocent anime fans suffer. 4: Dubbing & destroying a perfectly good anime intended for teens by making it a kid's show is fun!! And many more evil-er reasons why!! EAT THAT!!!  
  
____________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS From: Funimation  
  
4KIDS!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO MAKE IT INTO A GOOD ANIME!! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE TAKEN THE RIGHTS FOR THE DUBBING INSTEAD OF YOU!!!  
  
4KIDS: Gaaaaaaahhhh!!! IT'S YOU!! NO WAY MAN, MARCO'S MINE!! I NOW OWN SHAMAN KING, NOT YOU DAMMIT!!! SO ADMIT YOUR DEFEAT!!!  
  
_____________________________  
  
DDA: .....  
  
Hao: .....  
  
DDA: Personally, I think Funimation would've done a better job in dubbing, like in YuYu Hakusho or Medabots, even though the cast has a bit of strage way of pronouncing the characters' names, they haven't done anything to destroy it... ALL THOSE IN FAVOUR OF DESTROYING 4KIDS & LET FUNIMATION DO THE DUBBING, RAISE YOUR HANDS & SAY "AYE"!!  
  
Hao: *Raises hand* "AYE!!  
  
Rest of SK crew: *All raises hands... Even marco* "AYE"!!! 


	3. More haters!

To: 4KIDS  
From: Isis Hotep  
  
Question!  
  
WHY THE HELL DO YOU INTEND TO MAKE LYSERG-SAMA A GIRL?IF YOU SO MUCH AS MAKE HIM NON-BRITISH I SWEAR BY THE SPIRIT OF FIRE THAT I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY PACK OF RABID WOLVES THEN GIVE YOUR BODY TO MY RABID CHIPMUNKS!  
  
4KIDS: LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!! FOR I AM THE EVIL 4KIDS!! ...Besides, you don't know where I live!!! So you can't do anything about it!! Nyah nyah nyah!!! XP AND WAIT YOUR TURN!! YOU ARE NOW NO.1422!! GO WAIT IN LINE!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: It's a secret!  
  
ARGH!! I HATE turdy people LIKE YOU! I will burn you alive!! And just because I'm nice I'll let you die in the flames of hell with Marco!! ^O^  
  
4KIDS: MARCO SWEETIEE!!! ^_____^ I mean, HA!! I am WAAAAY more turdy than you think!! YOU CAN NEVER DESTROY MEEEEE!!! ALL HAIL THE POWER OF TURDY- NES!! ^O^ And wait in line, you are number 1423 of the amount of people who wants to destroy me!! =P  
  
_______________________________________  
  
To: 4Kids  
From: Your biggest fan!!  
  
Wheeee!! I love you 4KIDS!! You're the greatest evil dubber in the world!! ....NOT!! HECK, I THINK FUNIMATION IS WAAAAY BETTER THAN YOU!!! GO TO HELL!! *Gives the middle finger*  
  
4KIDS: YES!! I AM the greatest evil dubber in the world, thank you for pointing that out!! AND THERE IS NO WAY FUNIMATION IS BETTER THAN ME!!  
  
________________________________________  
  
To: 4Kids  
  
From: The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree  
  
WTFH R U RA DAMNED PEOPLE THINKING?! All of those names are perfectly fine! You shouldn't have changed a thing except for the language, you bastards! Mark my words! You all shall DIE my my hands with my sword of DOOM! If you think The names R Creative, maybe you should've used those fried brain cells for picking out better seiyuus!! And FYI, IF YA DON'T KNOW WHAT SEIYUU MEANS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THE ANIME BUSINESS! *Glares poison daggers at j00* Just be glad this is just Shman King. If it were YuGiOh! You'd be DEAD! *Glares poison daggers and darts at j00*  
  
4KIDS: NO!! THOSE NAMES ARE NOT NORMAL!! THEY'RE HIDEOUS!! STUPID!! Besides, I get more money by changing a lot of things!! AND I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER!!!! ...What's a seiyuu? Whatever it is, it's probably just a goddamn stupid anime-non-dub-thingie that I hate. HA!! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT AND I'M STILL IN THE ANIME BUSINESS!!! Currently you are number 1424, so wait in line!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
To: 4Kids  
  
From: Chiharu-chan  
  
You suck! You changed basically everything from the Show! Do us all a favour and go back to hell! Manta's name sounds so stupid!  
  
HOW DARE YOU CHANGE REN'S NAME INTO LENNY?! THAT SOUND LIKE SOME GUY FROM THE SIMPSONS!  
  
DIE!  
  
4KIDS: NO!! THE NAMES ARE GOOD!! THE STUPID NAMES ARE MORE OF THE MANTA, HOROHORO OR RYUU!! Now THAT sounds stupid!! AND I CAN CHANGE HIS NAME INTO THE SIMPSON'S GUY'S NAME BECAUSE I CAN!! SO THERE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! *Coughs* *Chokes* *Dies* (A/N: ...I wish....)  
  
_________________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Usagi  
  
WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE YOH-SAMA A ROCK STAR WANNABE AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE REN-KUN BRITISH?!I'LL SICK MY WOLVES ON YOU!  
  
4KIDS: Yeah yeah, Wait your turn!! You are number 1425, AND I MADE HIM A ROCK STAR WANNABE CUZ IT'S COOL!! MAKING HIM WANT TO LIVE A LAZY LIFE BECAUSE OF HIS PAST IS TOO TOUCHY!! TOUCHY-NESS= GOOD DUBBED ANIME!! I WANT TO DESTROY IT!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! (A/N: Damn he laughs like that a lot... -_-)  
  
________________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Eliv  
  
How would you feel if I stalked you, hacked into your files, made everything the way it was supposed to be, and then chopped off your head with my big ass sythe?  
  
4KIDS: NOOOOO!!! LEAVE IT AS IT IS!!! THE BADLY DUBBED SHAMAN KING IS GOOD!! DON'T YOU DARE DESTROY IT OR ELSE I WILL CALL THE POLICE!!!  
  
(A/N: Right... And guess who's gonna get arrested? Hint: NOT Eliv)  
  
_______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Aria  
  
A response to your response to Pakkizuki (Evangelic)'s complaint. 1: We know you're evil. That's why we all want to kick your a** to Pluto and back. 2: Marco is NOT yours, nor will he ever be. -=shudders=- Besides, doesn't homosexuality go against what you usually do? 3: Yeah, well, I'm not THAT innocent. 4: It is not fun. It is international vandalism. Therefore, you should be arrested and sentenced to death for all the crap that you have dubbed and produced. Also, I don't want to eat any of the dismal reasons you have for dubbing. You can have them back, or I can call the local dumpster and toss them out. Your pick.  
  
4KIDS: YOU think you can threaten ME??? THAT'S A LAUGH!!! And yes, I am evil!! Also, MARCO IS MINE!! I NOW OWN HIM!! AND I CAN MAKE HIM GAY BECAUSE HE IS MINE!! Not only that, It IS fun!! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME, NOT EVEN A DEATH SENTECE!! And I don't care which I have to choose, in fact, I don't have to!! I have THE EVIL LITTLE CHILDREN OF DOOM WHO BUYS THE PRODUCTS & WATCHES IT LIKE IT WAS BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!! XD  
  
(A/N: ....I hate you)  
  
______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
  
From: Dark Demon Angel  
  
FAUST-SAMA!! HOW DARE YOU!! I CAN'T STAND HIM IF HE SOUNDS LIKE A NERD!! I WANT THE ORIGINAL SEXY-VOICED FAUST-SAMA!! AND GUESS WHAT!! I HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE AGREEING THAT FUNIMATION IS BETTER THAN YOU!!!  
  
4KIDS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! WE OWN HIM NOW, FOOLISH AUTHORESS!!! AND FUNIMATION WILL NOT HAVE CONTROL EVEN THOUGH IT IS BETTER THAN ME, WHICH THEY ARE NOT!!!  
  
_______________________________  
  
DDA: I hate 4Kids...  
  
Hao: *Nods* 


	4. A long line of beheading 4KIDS

To: 4Kids  
  
From: Nagi  
  
Um... HOW COULD YOU DUB KIRBY IN A GOOD WAY, THEN MESS UP YOUR REPUTATION WITH SHAMAN KING! YOU @$$!! I HATE YOU! *sticks out knife... and Kirby*^__^ BURN IN HELL!  
  
4KIDS: Kirby... ::shudder:: The pink fluffy creature... Of course that was well dubbed, I DIDN'T PUT ANY EFFORT!! TOO CUTE!!! AND WAIT YOUR TURN, YOU ARE NOW NO. 4986!!!  
  
____________________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Isis Hotep hey 4Kids...you BETTER NOT CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE HANAGUMI O  
  
4KIDS: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I HAVE OFFICIALLY RENAMED THEM.... THE FLOWER BRIGADE!!!!! ...Wait... Kana smokes? I'm gonna change that thing to... A STICK OF GRASS!!! AND I'M GONNA TURN HER INTO A COWBOY/GIRL!! (A/N: A cowgirl shaman & a knight spirit... God save us...)  
  
__________________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Crystal-Faerie  
  
I. HATE. YOU. Just why did you change the names? Why did you give Ren and Jun terrible voices? And what is up with Manta? This is all your fault!  
  
4KIDS: OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT!!! AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!! ^O^ And I gave Jun & Ren weird terrible voices because it sounds funny!!! CHINESE PEOPLE SOUNDING BRITISH IS COOL!! LAUGH DAMMIT LAUGH!!! As for Manta, he's... short... midget... That's it. I don't like him. He sucks. That's why I COMPLETELY destroyed him. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
  
______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Shaman of Stars  
  
Die You evil person! Die! you hear me! I'm gonna track you down and let the whole school send you to hell! then I'm calling the President and tell him to change Shaman King back to the way it was! And I'm having Saddam Insane throwing his nuclear bombs at you! Die! And change all the names back! you are insulting my Chinese heritage by changing Ren's name to Lenny! And don't even think about changing anyone else's name! Especially Hao's! Hao- sama's name must be the same! No wait! Go burn in hell! Die! Die! I hate you! I will haunt you forever! Die! Die! I'm calling the FBI and CIA! The whole army to send you to hell! Die!  
  
4KIDS: WAIT YOUR TURN!! YOU ARE NUMBER 9232 OF THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO WANTS TO KILL ME!! AND NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE LEAGUE OF NATIONS (A/N: I've been studying history lately... -_-;;) OR ANY COUNTRY'S PRESIDENTS CAN STOP MEEEEEE!!!! And no, Saddam HUSSAIN will not kill me!! He's my lover!!! ...Wait, I mean... MARCO SWEETIE!! ;_____; ...Besides, Chinese people sounding British is FUNNY!! I AM NOW OFFICIALLY MORE EVIL-ER THAN ANY INSANE AUTHORS/AUTHORESS!!!! (A/N: ......Hey!) And I think I'll change Hao's name into.... HANAKO!! Like Lyserg, I'll turn him into a girl!!!! Be grateful, at least I kept him JAPANESE!! (A/N: Unlikely... -_-+) And also, the FBI & the CIA are ALREADY after my heads!!! AND THEY'LL NEVER GET MEEEEEEE!!! ^O^  
  
(A/N: .....)  
  
_____________________________  
  
To: 4Kids  
From: Xx Master-ExX  
  
When I was young I thought 4kids were doing a better deed for the world.. ya know... with Pokemon and stuff... BUT YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! For your own sake... lock your door and put bars on your window... us Mankin fans have a bounty on your head. *grabs pitchfork*  
  
4KIDS: WAIT YOUR TURN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, YOU ARE NO. 9233!! Yes, it is my purpose of living to destroy the true purpose of entertainment that was meant for teenagers, AND I HAVE SUCCEEDED!!! ^O^ And I've already made a security system that no one can defeat, so that I may continue to destroy without being interrupted!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
_______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Lyserg Diethel  
  
HEY!! YOU MAKE ME PISSED!! FIRST, IM NOT A GIRL AND DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL! SECOND, MARCO IS NOT YOURS, H-E I-S M-I-N-E, THIRD, MORPHIN IS NOT FRENCH AND IM NOT FRENCH TOO, I CAN'T SPEAK FRENCH! FOURTH, JEANNE IS NOT A FLOWER PRINCESS!! hmm, i think it's all... ah yes I forgot this: YOU SUCKS 4KIDS!  
  
4KIDS: OF COURSE!! AND I CAN MAKE MORPHIN, JEANNE & YOU IN ANY WAY I LIKE, YOU BELONG TO ME NOW & THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!! Not to mention, MARCO IS MINE!! NOT YOURS!!! SO THERE!!! ^O^  
  
________________________________  
  
To: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE-- I mean, 4Kids  
  
From: KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL-- I mean, TypoNumber5  
  
Are you so stupid that you can't match a person's voice with their nationality?!! *points to Ren* CHINESE. *points to Ryou* JAPANESE. NEITHER of them are British!! Be glad what you did to SK made me so sick I had to stop watching it! Once I get enough money, I'm going to buy the ORIGINAL, Japanese, GOOD stuff off of ebay like I had to do with YuGiOh! YOU'RE NOT GETTING GETTING A CENT OF MY MONEY, YOU GAY BASTARD! =O  
  
4KIDS: Yeah, well, SCREW YOU TOO!! MAKING CHARACTERS' VOICES THAT'S WAAAAAY OPPOSITE OF THEIR NATIONALITY IS FUN!! IT'S GREAT TO TORTURE ANIME FANS BY DESTROYING THEIR DREAMS!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! And no, you can never accomplish your goal by getting enough money & buying originals off of e-bay because... I OWN E-BAY TOO!! NOW I AM IN THE PROJECT OF SELLING DUB-ONLY ANIMES!! EAT THAT!!!!  
  
(A/N: 4KIDS owning e-bay...::Shudder:: The horror...)  
  
___________________________________  
  
To: 4kids  
  
Fr: Joruri Soma  
  
Why are you doing all these horrible things?!  
  
I'll tell you, I am currently searching for you and come the day we meet, I will chop you up limb from limb, take your remains, feed it to my bad- dub/bad-bud-creator-eating-llama, then burn its poopie(XD), and throw the ashes at dubbie lovers. And I am close to finding you!!T.T  
  
.  
  
And you can't have Marco, because Marco belongs to Des!!XD  
  
.  
  
~Joruri who is currently waiting outside your window playing cards with the guards~  
  
4KIDS: MARCO BELONGS TO MEEEEE!!! NOT TO SOME INSANE AUTHORESS LIKE AOI TENMA OR DES!! (A/N: .... Am I suppose to be insulted? -_-) And I am doing all these things because... IT IS FUN TO SEE ANIME FANS SUFFER!! IT. IS. FUN!! (XD) AND I GET MORE MONEY BY DOING THIS!! IT IS MY LIFE & ENJOYMENT!! And wait in line too, you are now no. 9234 of people who wants to kill me!! XP *Looks outside window* Shit... *Moves to another headquarters faaar away from where he is now* Stupid guards... Stupid authoressess & their inhuman- like powers -_-+  
  
(A/N: ....Okay, now THAT was an insult ^_^+ *Twitch*)  
  
__________________________________  
  
To:4kids  
  
From: a person  
  
why?...Why?? WHY!? Why are you clouded by such evil and stupitity? Youre just a baka!!A really big freakin baka!!If you dont know what baka means then you need to kick yourself out of the dubbing business!! You made Ren a brit, Yoh into a rock star wannabe, Anna into a sissy, Manta into a ghost stories lover, Ryu into some half Italian and half Mexican guy, Horo into some surfer type guy, and Faust into a nerd...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!I dont know how you can go on ... and what are you going to do Chocolove's jokes? They're in Japanese you dope! and if you dare say that Im going to be a number next in line then don't be surprised if you see your Marco posters burned!Cause I know where they are... =)  
  
4KIDS: WHAT I WAS THINKING??!!! OF COURSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT SK FANS' FACES LOOKED LIKE WHEN THEY SAW THE EVIL DUBBING THAT I HAVE UNLEASHED!!! As for what baka means, I'll just look it up on a dictionary *Does that* HA!! I AM NOT A BAKA!! AFTERALL, I AM THE ONE WHO HAS THE MASTERMIND TO DESTROY ANIMES!! I am able to go on because Marco honey... ^_^ (A/N: Shoot me...) As for Chocolove's jokes... I'LL DESTROY THEM!! INSTEAD, I WILL TURN CHOCOLOVE INTO A HIPPIE!! And yes, wait in line, you are now no. 9235... *Looks at his n**e Marco posters* (A/N: Seriously... Someone shoot me...-_-) Marco...^_^ ....O_____O THEY'RE BURNT!! NOOOOOOO!!! T_______T  
  
________________________________  
  
Aoi Tenma: Yes, I have officially changed my username, AND NO SHALL DUB IT!!! ^O^  
  
Hao: She's lost it...  
  
Yoh: *Nods* U_U--3 (Anime sigh... Can u see it?)  
  
Aoi Tenma: I still don't understand how you characters can stand being dubbed... Especially you & Anna, Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Actually, I was going insane until me & Anna went & burnt down 4KIDS' nude Marco posters with 'A Person' ^__^  
  
AT: YOU DIDN'T INVITE MEE?? WHY!!??  
  
Hao: You were busy stabbing 4KIDS voodoo dolls -_-  
  
AT: Oh yeah... ^_^;; 


	5. Do we even need this Chptr title?

To:4Kids  
  
From:God  
  
Wow! You people are saints, making this anime so  
  
-kind- and -child-friendly-! You are anything BUT evil!  
  
Eat that sarcasm, 4Kids...*eye twitches*  
  
4KIDS: Man, you scared me there by saying I'm a saint O.o WELL I'M NOT!!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?!!! I AM A FOLLOWER OF SATAN!!! I LIVE FOR TORTURE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Now, eat THAT sarcasm!! ^O^ ...Then again, I WAS SERIOUS!!! XD  
  
_________________________________  
  
To:%@$@$%^% I mean...4kids  
  
from:animecrazy a.k.a Kurayami robe  
  
YOU $%^$&^$& HOW CAN DO THIS?TREY IS NOT A NAME FOR A GUY THAT LIKES TO EAT! NAMELY HORO HORO!AH!  
  
HOW CAN U NAME SOMEONE LENNY? ESPECIALLY REN! WHAT THE %#^%#^ $^#$^ HELL IS WRONG WITH U? WHY IS RYU-RIO? AND SOUNDS LIKE A MEXICAN DUDE ON CRACK!AND ANNA SOUNDS SO HIGH PITCHED AND B*Y ITS BEYOND WHAT SHE IS LIKE!DAMN U 4KIDS NO WAY IN HELL OR HEAVEN IS THIS FOR KIDS U @%#%#$^&^^!  
  
4KIDS: Cih, my names are FAAAAR more creative than those idiotic-names-that- is-not-normal-&-is-hard-to-pronounce, and by the way, RIO IS NOT A MEXICAN DUDE ON CRACK!! RIO IS A MEXICAN-ITALIAN DUDE ON CRACK AND WEED!!! ...As for Anna, she's a going to be a burden... My place & popularity in evil- ness is in jeopardy with HER existence, many fear too much... SO I DESTROYED HER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! SO SUE ME!! IF YOU CAN!!!! ^O^ AND THIS IS FOR KIDS!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I CUT OUT THE GOOD, PERFECTLY EXITING SCENES??!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! XD  
  
_________________________________  
  
From: Artymas  
  
To: 4Kids  
  
You know what? I'm going to burn you, then spread your ashes in a park so birds can eat them and later die because of how much you SUCK 4Kids!  
  
4KIDS: Yeah, yeah!! Wait your turn, executer no. 10. 000 (Congratulations)!!! AND YES!! TO YOU ANIME FANS I DO SUCK!! EAT THAT!!! I'VE ALREADY DESTROYED A LOT OF GOOD ANIMES, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!! ...I know, I will next destroy the anime called... ONEPIECE!!!  
  
(A/N: Not if WE can help it -_-+)  
  
________________________________  
  
To:4kids a.k.a a gay as*hole  
  
From: Yoh Asakura  
  
WHHYY WWHHYY WHY?! You turned Manta into some stupid kid with no attitude or personality into MY BEST FRIEND!! YOU GAVE REN A STUPID NAME CALLED LENNY WITH A BRITISH ACCENT! HOW AM I EVER SUPPOSE TO LEARN ABOUT CHINESE??!! AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SWORD OF LIGHT? I think I'm going to ask everyone to stop watching your stupid dubs and give you the lowest scores so you'll HAVE to stop and hopefully change everything!! Oh, and one more thing "Amidamaru into the harusame!" *chop* *swish* Yoh:holdin 4kids' head* "Hows that?" mmff mff mff MF!!  
  
(A/N: Woot! ^____^)  
  
4KIDS: YES!! STUPID-NESS MAKES GOOD TERRIBLE DUBS!!! ^O^ Now, NO ONE CAN LEARN CHINESE NOW!!! OR EVEN JAPANESE!!! And give it your best shot, I dare you to tell everyone to stop watching the animes I evilly dubbed, THEY CAN DO NOTHING TO LOW-SCORE MEEEE!!!! Ha-haaaa!!! The one whom you just killed is a fake dummy that looks like me, I am now in a secreeeeet place where no one can find me now!! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
(A/N: DAMMIT!! It took me so long tracking down his &^%*&&$# headquarters...T___T;;)  
  
______________________________  
  
To: 4KIDS  
  
From: Eliv  
  
OMG! MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY! GOSH! You made Ryu (Rio) ITALIAN!! AND YOU MAKE HAO INTO FRIGGIN (watching my language here XD) HARRY AND LYSERG INTO A GIRL! WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU THINKING IN MAKING THE HANAGUMI THE FLOWER BRIGADE! GO TO HELL ALREADY! IF YOU WANT, I CAN GIVE YOU A FREE MEAL TICKET. ^_^ I can easily chop off your head if you want. Wouldn't that be a good way to die? It would be memorable! XD  
  
Oh and by the way, Joruri and I snuck into your office and hacked into the files!  
  
You suck big hairy monkey balls! Go to the forest and die or something. I'll be waiting with all the other Let's-Kill-4KIDS people.  
  
4KIDS: YOU AGAIN!!??? HA!! There's nothing you can do, THE FLOWER BRIGADE HAS BEEN DISPATCHED & HARRY IS RIDING HIS SoF TOWARDS THE TV SCREEN TO DESTROY ANIME FANS' EYES!!! ...And by the way, I have been making fake dummies of myself & of the original files of original animes...Where the real ones are ONLY I KNOW!!! ^O^ And I WILL come to accept your challange, foolish anime fan!! WIT MY ARMY OF ULTIMATE DUBBING MACHINES YOU ANIME FANS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!  
  
(A/N: Was that too evil? ............Nah.)  
  
____________________________________  
To: 4KIDS  
From: Black Mage  
  
For ruining my favorite anime, and since fighter survived getting my SK subbed dvds, you will die from 47 consecutive stab wounds in the back. *takes out knife*  
  
4KIDS: Wait your turn!! AND NO SUBBED DVDs WILL DESTROY MEEEEE!!!! ^O^ Even if this fighter guy survived, he won't be so lucky next time... :)  
  
______________________________________  
  
To: 4Kids  
  
From: Keii  
  
NYOU! Isn't your name means For-kids? I'm a kid (or act like one lots of the times) and you don't make me happy!! Maybe you should change your name to 4Torturing Kids!! Cos I know my lil siblings are not happy too . AND THEY'RE 5 AND 9! You're a big meanie! Maybe you used to be a bully in your old school! And by the way the Japanese names are not weird... THEY'RE FAR MORE CREATIVE THAN YOURS! Beside Mortimer sounds like a rat and Tray is what I put my canteen food on. Lenny is like a kiddy game I played. Okay, when can I torture you with the saw? They taught me medieval torture at school you know.  
  
4KIDS: 4Torturing kids... I like that name ^_^ Heheh... I AM A BIG MEANIE!!! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING!!! I USE TO KILL ANYTHING I FIND PERFECT, LITTLE GIRL!! AND ALSO, THE NAMES I MAKE ARE CREATIVE!! CREATIVE IN DESTROYING INNOCENT ANIME FANS!!!! AND NO MEDIEVAL TORTURE TECHNIQUES CAN DESTROY MEEE!!!! ^O^ ...By the way, how'd you found out about where I got the names from? ^_^  
  
(A/N: O.o;;)  
  
___________________________________  
  
Horo-Horo  
To 4Kids:  
  
Dear God! You asswipes made me sound like a dumb surfer dude! And my sweet Kororo,you made her name to Cory and she has to belong to this screwed up tribe called...the MINUTIANS! _  
  
4KIDS: OF COURSE YOU'RE A SURFER DUDE!!! YOU HAVE A SNOWBOARD!!! SNOWBOARD+BLUE HAIRED ANIME CHARACTER= SURFER DUDE!!!! (A/N: Obviously, someone hasn't pass 1st grade...-_-) AND CORY IS BETTER THAN KORORO!! YET ANOTHER DESTROYED CHARACTER NAME!!! XD As for the Minutians, I LIKE MINUTIAN!! MINUTIAN-ISM-NESS!!! ^O^  
  
(A/N: And people wonder why he's gay... Sheesh...)  
  
___________________________________  
  
Aoi Tenma: Well, another letter answering done!! ^_^  
  
Hao: *Is reading Keii-hk's letter* O____O DO THEY REALLY?  
  
Yoh: Nani?  
  
Hao: *Shows Keii-chan's letter*  
  
Yoh: Medieval torturings? Kakkoi!! ^___^  
  
Hao: He doesn't get it does he? -_-  
  
Aoi: ......Tonikaku (Anyway), review & send letters too if you like!! ^____^ 


End file.
